


Lo Mejor #2

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 9, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble, wincest, sin spoiler, sin betear, fluffy a más no poder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Mejor #2

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg) y @mylittlepervert, inspirado es éste post[ [x]](http://kingswinchester.tumblr.com/post/77371683813/three-times-sam-and-dean)

«Lo mejor del día para Sam es levantarse de la cama y saber que no deben que salir pitando porque si no tendrán que pagar otra noche en el último motel con paredes deslucidas y sábanas que han visto tiempos mejores. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que pudo disfrutar de media hora remoloneando, sin nada urgente que necesite de su presencia o de la de Dean. Igual es un poco tonto sentirse así de relajado, pero la verdad es que no le importa, por una vez, han decidido ser egoístas, ser ellos lo primero.

Así que Sam se permite el pequeño lujo de ir medio desnudo a la cocina, el viejo pantalón de algodón que a menudo hace las veces de pijama tiene la goma de la cintura casi gastada, y le cuelga de las cadera de forma peligrosa, tapándole los pies descalzos que no hacen ruido mientras camina por el pasillo desierto. El aroma del café, fuerte y oscuro, como a su hermano le gusta tomarlo le recibe incluso antes de llegar a su destino. Se detiene en el umbral un minuto y contempla desde su posición aventajada el aparente caos que reina en la habitación.

Su estúpido corazón decide que ese momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro para saltarse un latido o quizás son dos, no lo tiene claro, pero la imagen que tiene frente a sus ojos hace que se sienta como si volviese a tener dieciséis y estuviese espiando a Dean de nuevo. Aquel Dean dolorosamente hermoso y lejano, en aquel entonces aún era el héroe en el que esperaba convertirse, era con lo que soñaba, lo que quería con la resignada desesperación con la que se aman las cosas que se saben imposibles. Han pasado  más de diez años, ha pasado el infierno, ha pasado el cielo, ha pasado Lilith, ha pasado Ruby, ha pasado el purgatorio. Han soportado las pruebas. Han soportado la muerte. Han soportado perderse para luego recuperarse.  Han soportado mil vidas. Retiene el aliento en los pulmones y baja los dos escalones, mientras nota como se le humedecen las palmas de las manos y la sangre se le vuelve caramelo, caliente y espesa, palpita y vibra, burbujea con parsimonia, diciendo que esa, _—ver a Dean sano y salvo—_ es la mejor imagen del mundo.

 El mayor de los Winchester le está dando la espalda, descalzo y despeinado, su único atuendo es una camiseta gris que está casi transparente de puro usada, el translúcido algodón le moldea los músculos de los hombros, mostrando la esbelta curva del cuello y la sombra de una clavícula, le cae más abajo de las caderas, ocultando a ratos la ropa interior negra, le cubre las muñecas y con ella, Dean parece increíblemente joven, casi frágil. Esa prenda es la preferida de Sam, es la que usa para dormir y aunque sabe que es ridículo, ver a su hermano llevándola hace que su lado posesivo salga a relucir, tiene que hacer un serio esfuerzo para contener ese rugido de vergonzosa satisfacción que le brota del medio del pecho, diciendo _míomíomíoDeanesmíomíomío._

—Hola —saluda mientras le rodea la cintura con los brazos y le aprieta contra su pecho. Dean gruñe algo sobre quemaduras e impaciencia mientras le lanza una advertencia. Tiene los labios enrojecidos y bastante inflamados y sus ojos parecen todavía más verdes. A Sam le parece que después todo ese tiempo, sigue siendo la criatura más hermosa que ha visto jamás.

—Sammy… —Una protesta y un suspiro de complacencia mal disimulada, todo en una única palabra. Pese a todo, Dean deja que le aparte de lo que está haciendo mientras sus dedos se cuelan bajo la camiseta, buscando, indagando, ansiando renovar la memoria de la noche anterior, de la noche anterior a ésa, de todas esas veces que le dicen que al fin, al fin, eso que creyó imposible se ha convertido en realidad.

—Dios… —musita mientras se inclina e introduce las manos debajo de los bóxer, el tejido se le ajusta a los dedos, que abre en un intento de abarcar todo lo que puede.

—Puedes llamarme Dean —se burla por lo bajo, dejándose llevar.

—Cállate gilipollas —le exige mientras le busca la boca con hambre. Gimen al unísono cuando sus bocas se encuentran en una caricia lánguida, bebiéndose con la misma insana intensidad que les sobrepasa desde que han empezado esto entre ellos.

Dean sabe a miel y a vainilla, es sólido músculo y piel sedosa bajo sus palmas. Todavía huele a sexo y a cama, gruñe bajito cuando le alza sin problemas, empujándole contra la pared, obligándole a extender los muslos mientras frota su pelvis con rudeza contra la de Dean, que enrosca los tobillos en la escueta cintura del más joven, buscando un punto de apoyo. El beso es ahora una lucha, es hundirse y recular, es saborear, gemir y suplicar. Es sentir como el resto del mundo deja de importar, difuminándose por los bordes, sólo existe _DeanDeanDean,_ pecas y palabras indecentes, Dean, sonriéndole, guiándole, _asíSammyasí_. No recuerda como han perdido la poca ropa que tenían, pero jadea de goce cuando sus labios recorren piel desnuda.

La sangre le bulle en los oídos mientras se empujan el uno contra el otro, calientes y desatados, como esos adolescentes que una vez se desearon en silencio. Los dedos de Dean se cierran en torno a su carne rígida y necesitada; sabios, le tocan como Sam ha ansiado en tantas ocasiones. Su hermano le lleva al clímax casi con brutalidad, le arranca el orgasmo con la misma facilidad con la que carga su arma y Sam siente que se derrite entre esas manos, contra esa boca escandalosamente preciosa. Tiembla mientras se sujeta como puede, con los parpados apretados, sintiéndole estremecerse mientras su semilla viscosa y cálida resbala sobre ambos. Le besa una vez más, lento de nuevo, dejando que Dean descanse contra su pecho, está sin aliento, sudado y hecho un auténtico desastre, pero al mismo tiempo, sabe que si hay algo que puede llamarse felicidad, es eso que ahora mismo le recorre de pies a cabeza, sabe que todo ha merecido la prensa sólo por instantes como ése.

—Vas a estropear el desayuno Sammy —anuncia al cabo de un rato, separándose al fin.

—No te he visto quejarte —contesta mientras rescata la camiseta y se la ofrece con una sonrisa llena de malicia y hoyuelos. Sabe que Dean está perdido.

—Este crío… —suspira, mientras hace una mueca, dispuesto a cubrirse. Desnudo y descuidado, todavía sigue siendo eso con lo que Sam sueña, lo que más quiere, lo que le guía. La mejor imagen del mundo: Dean.»


End file.
